List of cameos in Disney media
A list featuring cameos (characters, objects, park locations) in Disney movies, TV shows and other media. Animated Films in the Disney Animated Feature Canon 101 Dalmatians Cameo 1 - Jock in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Jock during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 2 - Peg in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Peg and Bull during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 3 - Tramp in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Tramp during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 4 - Lady in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Lady during the Twilight Bark scene The Black Cauldron Cameo 5 - Tinker Bell in The Black Cauldron.png|Tinker Bell as one of the Fairy Folk The Great Mouse Detective Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-1716.jpg|Bill the Lizard as one of Ratigan's thugs in The Great Mouse Detective Cameo 6 - Dumbo in The Great Mouse Detective.PNG|Dumbo as a bubble blowing toy in the Toy Store Oliver & Company Cameo 7 - Peg, Trusty and Jock in Oliver & Company.png|Peg, Trusty and Jock during Why Should I Worry Cameo 8 - Pongo in Oliver & Company.png|Pongo during Why Should I Worry The Little Mermaid Cameo 9 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Mickey, Donald and Goofy during King Triton's entrance Cameo 10 - Kermit the Frog in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Kermit the Frog during King Triton's entrance Cameo 11 - The King and Grand Duke in The Little Mermaid.PNG|The King and The Grand Duke during the wedding scene Aladdin Cameo 12 - Pinocchio in Aladdin.PNG|Pinocchio as one of Genie's transformations Cameo 13 - Sebastian in Aladdin.PNG|Sebastian during the prince scene Cameo 14 - Beast in Aladdin.PNG|Beast as one of the Sultan's toys Cameo 15 - Mickey in Aladdin.PNG|Mickey Mouse cameoing for a single frame nearing the finale Cameo 16 - Goofy in Aladdin.PNG|Goofy appearing as Genie's cap The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cameo 17 - Belle in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|Belle during Out There hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1595.jpg|Pumbaa during Out There Cameo 18 - Magic Carpet in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Out There Cameo 19 - Donald and Goofy in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|Donald and Goofy as gargoyles during the escape scene hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-9405.jpg|Pumbaa as a gargoyle during the final battle. Hercules (1997 film) Cameo 22 - Scar in Hercules.PNG|Scar as the Nemean Lion's skin Tarzan Cameo 23 - Little Brother in Tarzan.PNG|Little Brother as a small plush toy Cameo 24 - Mrs. Potts and Chip in Tarzan.PNG|Mrs. Potts and Chip at the Porter's camp Lilo & Stitch Cameo 25 - Mulan in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Mulan in the name of a chinese restaurant Cameo 26 - Mulan in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Mulan in a poster in Nani's room Cameo 27 - Cinderella Castle in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Cinderella Castle in a postcard promoting Orlando Cameo 28 - Dumbo in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Dumbo as a plush in Lilo's room Treasure Planet Cameo 29 - Stitch in Treasure Planet.PNG|Stitch as a toy in Jim Hawkins's room (Treasure Planet) Brother Bear Cameo 30 - Nemo in Brother Bear.PNG|Nemo during the initial scenes Chicken Little Cameo 31 - Indiana Jones in Chicken Little.PNG|Indiana Jones in a movie theater where Raiders of the Lost Ark is showing Meet the Robinsons Cameo 32 - Space Mountain in Meet the Robinsons.PNG|Space Mountain and Tomorrowland in the Year 2027 (Meet the Robinsons) The Princess and the Frog Cameo 33 - Magic Carpet in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Down in New Orleans Cameo 34 - Magic Lamp in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|Genie's Lamp during Dig a Little Deeper Cameo 35 - King Triton in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|King Triton as a Mardi Gras parade float Wreck-It Ralph Pixar Animation Studios Toy Story A113 Toy Story.jpg|A113 in Andy's family car's license plate Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room (Toy Story) A Bug's Life A113 A Bug's Life.png|A113 in a box at the bug city Toy Story 2 Cameo-toystory2-ball.jpg|The Ball from Luxo JR ToyStory2ABug27sLifeRe.jpg|Flik and Heimlich appear in the outtakes Monsters, Inc. Boos Bedroom.jpg|Jessie, Nemo, and the Pixar Ball in Boo's bedroom Finding Nemo A113 Finding Nemo.png|A113 in Phillip Sherman's camera The Incredibles A113 The Incredibles.jpg|A113 as a cell's location Cars A113 Cars.png|A113 in a train Ratatouille WALL-E Up Lotsos.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear inside a girl's house (Up) Toy Story 3 Cars 2 Brave brave_witch_easteregg_pizza_planet.jpg|A Pizza Planet truck next to the bear carving made by the Witch. Sulley Brave.jpg|Sulley as a piece of wood in The Witch's cottage. (Brave) Other Animated Films Jak and the giant peach.jpg|Jack Skellington as the Pirate Captain. (James and the Giant Peach) Donald_-_james.jpg|Donald Duck as a skeleton pirate. Live-action/animated films Who Framed Roger Rabbit DisneyToon Studios The Return of Jafar Jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as one of Genie's transformations A Goofy Movie Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|A Mickey Mouse phone inside Max's room Photo.jpg|Mickey and Donald during the song "On the Open Road" Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg|Ariel as a light in the motel Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg|Mickey Mouse during the Powerline finale Walt Disney Television Animation Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mortimer guest stars in Mickey Mouse Clubhoues .png|Mortimer Mouse playing a guitar under a tree in the episode "Minnie's Birthday" Animated shorts The Fox Hunt (1938 short) 27413.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck cheering for Donald's victory of catching the fox Crazy Over Daisy 49006.jpg|Goofy riding an icebox and waving at Donald 49007.jpg|Mickey and Minnie waving at Donald Pluto's Christmas Tree 53813.jpg|Goofy, Donald and Minnie caroling outside of Mickey's house Category:Lists Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Chicken Little Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph